


"Please, someone wipe up the frozen food aisle."

by FluffyFyuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending, Some parts of the story may not be told in chronological order, Strangers to Lovers, no zombies tho, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: A lot of things can happen in a supermarket.From more daily occurrences like stray husbands clutching shopping lists, a couple fighting with each other to the occasional visit of a famous tv star or a reunion of a runaway child and its family.However, Minseok never expected something life changing to happen to him there, but as he stares into the brown eyes of Jongdae, wide and clouded with a storm of emotions – he realizes, you really don’t get to choose these things.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	"Please, someone wipe up the frozen food aisle."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 247  
> Dear prompter, I hope you catch the quotation of your words from your prompt – they caught my eye from the beginning. I’m sorry for straying from the prompt saying they are already best friends, but the supermarket setting reminded me too much of my own experiences working at a supermarket, I couldn’t let it slide to portray them the way I did. Since you said go wild - the drama exploded by itself and who am I to stand in drama’s way?
> 
> As a heads up, my experiences are based on supermarkets in Europe and any mentioned brand name is (supposed to be) fictional.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for organising a fest to spread XiuChen-love :D
> 
> I also want to say thanks to my friend F. for helping me in making this as bloody as my dramatic heart desired it to be. And thank you to I., my lovely beta, for correcting all my language mistakes and your constant support on my writing journey! :3 I apologize that you had to read this angst-angst because of me lol.
> 
> \--- If the Major Character Death tag scares you, I promise you the first half is full of fluff! The dark stuff only really starts after the cluster of three page dividers/bar codes, feel free to stop reading there if you want. ---

* * *

Everything started in the frozen food aisle.

Minseok never thought he’d experience a life changing moment in his life there, but one might say working in a supermarket raised the chances of such a thing happening to him.

It was early spring, stubborn frost still clinging to every available surface outside and the heating system still in full blast, it turned the air inside the supermarket warm as well as stuffy. The fabric of his work shirt started to stick to his skin half an hour after his shift had started, despite Minseok’s habitual movements of restacking the freezers causing cold air to create small clouds of fog. His protective gloves were cold, too – every time Minseok pulled at the collar of his polo shirt to loosen it, the chilly fabric sent a shiver down his spine.

“E-excuse me?”

The question had Minseok stop, his hands frozen mid-air and an ice cream container in his grasp. A customer service smile started to form on his lips, but it stopped when he saw another black polo shirt like his own.

“The manager told me to find someone called Kim Minseok,” At his name, Minseok’s gaze wandered higher to see curled lips forming words. “but everyone just has their last name on their name tag and I already asked three other Kims. I-I really hope the other’s advice of looking for him in the frozen food aisle was right … so, eh, are you Kim Minseok-ssi?”

Big brown eyes looked at him with obvious uncertainty, straight eyebrows raised in question – disappearing behind a ridiculous fringe. Words were lost to Minseok for a second, too stunned by high cheekbones and curled lips.

“Uh, yes?” Minseok cleared his throat and placed the ice cream container where it belonged, using the time to refocus. “Yes, what’s the matter?”

“Eh, I’m new and the manager guy said I’m assigned to you, that eh, that you should show me how things roll here.” The other averted his eyes, small hands fidgeting. “I-I can imagine this is probably not what you wanted and I’m sorry for causing you extra work, but, eh, I’m Kim Jongdae. Please take good care of me.”

He glanced at Minseok and bowed, which Minseok hastened to follow with his own. Minseok didn’t know what to think of the newbie, _Kim Jongdae_ , being assigned to him. Usually newbies were adding unnecessary work, but this one … he was polite and another look at his big eyes and curled lips had Minseok looking forward to his time helping Jongdae get used to the work.

* * *

Minseok cursed under his breath. With his left hand supporting a carton filled with cans of deodorants and the other stabilising himself on the ladder – he caught himself staring again. But he couldn’t bring himself _not_ to, the added height of the ladder was too tempting not to glance above the shelf and observe how eyebrows dance to the words bubbling past curled lips.

Jongdae was talking with a customer, hands gesturing alongside his animated speech. It caused a warmth to spread in Minseok, seeing how kind and devoted the younger was while helping customers find certain items, chatting about new recipes or simply engaging in Smalltalk. The sight was too heart-warming, Minseok didn’t have any problems ignoring the fact that Jongdae was slowed down by it.

When Jongdae’s babbling was interrupted by him laughing aloud, upper lip curling and revealing not only cute teeth but also a small dimple, Minseok cursed again. Everything about Jongdae is either small or cute – or both.

From his tiny waist hugged by an apron, his small hands struggling to grip bigger cartons and kittenish lips twitching in embarrassment only seconds later. Minseok had helped Jongdae the first time he struggled and the next moment, when Jongdae had smiled at Minseok to thank him - blinding him with genuine gratitude for his help and warmth, Minseok knew he found someone precious. Jongdae’s kindness and optimism astonished him. It was only natural that over shifts filled with glances at each other and tender conversations over coffee in the clerk room – Minseok grew not only fond of Jongdae, but also protective.

Which caused him to curse again, seeing how Jongdae’s chatter got interrupted by a woman. Her voice echoed above the shelves, angry tones reaching Minseok’s ears and shooing away the other customer. The carton in his hand got heavy and Minseok hurried to finish placing the cans onto the shelf, his eyes flitting back to Jongdae with worry. The younger’s attempts to calm the woman appeared fruitless, his calm voice starting to tremble and cheeks to redden.

It had Minseok scowl at the rude behaviour of the customer, interrupting Jongdae’s words and robbing the younger of any chance to respond to her angry rant. The carton was empty by now and Minseok stepped down the ladder, eager to help Jongdae. The closer he got, the more Minseok understood the words the woman spat at Jongdae. Together with the younger’s wide eyes getting shiny, Minseok could do nothing against the anger building in his veins.

It was only soothed by Jongdae putting a hand on his shoulder, holding him back from returning the customer’s anger with his own. Jongdae’s brown eyes were still shiny, but his grip was steady around Minseok’s elbow.

“Hyung, it’s okay-“

“It’s not okay!” The sharp voice of the woman interrupted Jongdae once again. “I’ve been trying to find these Caramellow pralines for ages! But every time I’m here for them, they’re not there! How incompetent can someone be!” She inhaled loudly, hands shaking the basket in her grip. “How much of a failure can you be to fuck up keeping the shelves filled? You work in a supermarket, damn it! Do your fucking job!”

“You have no right to talk like that.” Minseok had to clench his teeth, forcing his words past them. “He was trying to do his job, but you didn’t give him a damn chance to do so. If you’d let him _talk_ and not interrupt him all the fucking time,” Minseok felt Jongdae’s grip tighten in warning, reminding Minseok not to lash out. ”If you’d let him, he’d explained to you that we don’t have influence on the delivery of this brand.”

The woman was clearly taken aback, eyes wide and mouth opened – but she didn’t need long to continue voicing her discontent with the situation.

“I never heard of that, what a bullshit. I demand to see your manager and to order them right now!”

“Manager Park won’t be able to order them outside their delivery cycle either.” Minseok couldn’t keep himself from scoffing, but a quiet huff from Jongdae had him hide it by clearing his throat. “But as you wish, we’ll get the manager and you can finish this discussion with him. Come, Jongdae.”

Before either the woman or Jongdae could say anything further, Minseok turned around and guided the younger away from her. The grip around his arm disappeared and he felt Jongdae staring at him.

“Hyung,” His voice sounded confused yet somewhat reproachful. “that wasn’t necessary, I would have-“

“You were uncomfortable and I wanted to help you, Jongdae.” Minseok stopped and glanced at the other, but he couldn’t face his big brown eyes right now. Not when his anger is still fresh, still agitated by the woman’s rudeness. He gulped. “I’m sorry if my actions let it appear as if you’re not able to defend yourself, but, I just couldn’t … Jongdae, you’re too precious to be yelled at.”

After he finished, Minseok glanced to the other and the sight of Jongdae’s widened eyes, eyebrows high in surprise was burned into his memory.

* * *

“Eh, Minseok-ssi?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“I, eh, I’m sorry, but could you help me? A customer asked about the difference in taste between a Jonathan apple and a Jonagold.”

“They’re both sweet, like you.”

“M-minseok-ssi!”

* * *

“Eh, what …?”

Rustling of plastic and steps coming closer.

“Ah, Jongdae. I was looking for you … everything okay?”

“Yes, I just … do you know what this could be?”

More rustling.

“Uh, that kinda looks like a chocolate bar … just wrapped in cling film and melted.”

“Hm … but why was it in my jacket? I don’t remember ...”

“Maybe someone put it there?”

A confused gasp.

“Why would someone put chocolate into my jacket?”

“Uh, to gift it to you?”

“Oh …”

His voice sounded stricken.

* * *

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?”

“Huh?”

“At the cinema, you know, like a date?” Minseok fidgeted nervously with his hands. “Because Jongdae, I like you and I thought it would be nice to get closer to each other, to play-“

“Play with each other?” Jongdae’s tone indicated he was thinking of a different kind of _game_ \- clearly offended by that, lips pressed into a firm line.

“No! I mean, I understand if you don’t … uh, I thought it could be fun to see each other outside work and-“

“Fun?” Jongdae looked hurt, eyebrows furrowed and eyes vulnerable. “Fun to play around and leave after that? That’s nothing to joke about.” He inhaled, eyes getting shiny. “No, Minseok-hyung, I’m not going on a date with you. I won’t let anyone play with me like that again.”

Minseok watched Jongdae turn his back to him, shoulders drooping.

Again? What did happen to him, that Jongdae reacted so hurt the moment he realized Minseok’s intention?

With his heart clenching in worry and guilt, Minseok wondered where this went wrong. How he could apologize and make this right again.

* * *

Head tilted backwards and eyes scrunched shut, Jongdae’s shoulders were shaking with laughter. The sound reverberated through the small clerk room, filling it with boisterous energy and sunshine. All Minseok could do was stare with slightly opened lips, enraptured by the sight of Jongdae laughing – realizing the luck he had to witness a sun live among humans.

* * *

A door was being closed and keys rustled.

“Good night, Hyung. I have to-“

“I thought we still have some minutes, Dae.”

“But it’s the last bus, I have to get this one.“

A sigh.

“I said I can drive you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to be a both-“

“Dae, you’re never bothering me. I feel better knowing you got home safely, especially when it’s so late. My sun needs to be careful during the night, right?”

A huff.

“Hyung, you can’t just say something like that!”

“Then I guess I can’t just come closer like that, too?”

“H-hyung-“

“Or just kiss you?”

Breath hitched, a second silence followed and then - a low whine.

“Hyung! You’re such a tease!”

* * *

Minseok already stopped counting, the radio playing the song more than a hundredth time. At first, he hummed along, glad about a catchy tune tinting his mood in livelier colours. But the supermarket didn’t change the radio station, which turned the catchy tune into a headache inducing nightmare after being forced to listen to it so often. It had Minseok scowling at the packets of chewing gum in his hands, the packaging too bright for his sour mood.

It was early in the day, one of his last morning shifts since term break was nearing its end and he’ll only be assigned the late shifts during his uni semester. The thought of returning to lecture halls and annoying group works didn’t help to improve his mood, but a sudden burst of laughter interrupted Minseok’s self-pitying.

His heart started to beat faster, recognizing the sound immediately. It was followed by a call of his name, which had him put the gum back into its carton and hurrying to where Jongdae’s voice came from. After another “ _Minseok-hyung, look at this!_ ” he came to a stop in front of the shelf with newspapers, seeing Jongdae with a tabloid in his hands – eyebrows high in wonder and lips curled into a smile.

Jongdae noticed his arrival, brown eyes shining with glee at him. He turned the tabloid to show it to Minseok and tapped on a picture – a coffee cup.

“Look! This one looks like you!”

Curious, Minseok got closer and chuckled at Jongdae’s comparison. It was a picture of latte art - the drawing of a cat, whiskers brown against the white milky foam.

“There’s one with an elephant as well …” Jongdae shifted the tabloid back to himself, turning the page and searching for said photo. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration – endearing.

“Or here, a leaf pattern!” Jongdae glanced at Minseok, eyes warm. “Aren’t they cute? It’s a café specialised for latte art, let’s go there, Hyung! We could order and choose a motive for each other?”

Minseok’s eyebrows rose high in surprise.

So far, every initiative to see each other outside their work came from himself – driving Jongdae home after a late shift, eating lunch together at a restaurant instead of in the clerk room and suggesting to watch a new movie at the cinema. Minseok was genuinely interested to befriend Jongdae – even when he realized rather fast that he doesn’t have anything against them becoming more than friends, not shying away from expressing it.

Jongdae didn’t show any signs of being interested so far, on the contrary – he declined many suggestions of Minseok. It still left Minseok wondering what must have happened, that Jongdae didn’t seem to realize Minseok’s advances were serious. So, that Jongdae asked to meet at a café now _to choose latte art for each other_ , Minseok didn’t expect him to suggest such a … _date_ _thing_.

“Eh, we don’t have to go … I just thought, eh,” Jongdae sounded embarrassed. “You like coffee and I thought you’d like it there.”

“I’d love to go!” Minseok hastened to reassure the other, not opposed to this being a possible date at all. “Just, uh, text me when you have time?”

Jongdae’s bright smile had Minseok’s heart beat even faster.

* * *

Minseok turned around to ask Jongdae which shift he would have next week, so he could know how much time he would have to watch over the other’s work this week. It was not that Jongdae did many mistakes so far, which confirmed Minseok’s first impression of him not being a useless newbie. But during the last week, the other showed so much warmth, positivity and diligence – which Minseok didn’t expect from a student working part-time in a supermarket. Fellow students of his weren’t as willing to work as Jongdae was. Which means that Minseok was used to be the odd one, the ambitious student doing his most in his study as well as work to earn experience and reach his goal.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jongdae humming along with a catchy tune from the radio, eyes focused and hands restocking the shelf with yoghurts in the dairy section. The other was a few meters away, so Minseok grabbed a box with strawberry milkshakes to have a reason to step closer to Jongdae. Placing the shakes onto the shelf, he glanced at Jongdae every few seconds – not failing to notice his tiny hands curling around the yoghurt cartons.

After throwing the now empty box into the designated roller container, Minseok grabbed another milkshake box and started to restock them. This brand was located below the previous ones, so Minseok had to kneel and while placing the shakes onto the shelf – his gaze stopped on the curds and quarks at the bottom of the shelf.

“Jongdae?”

A hum could be heard above the humming of the cooling shelves.

“Did you restock this quark?”

“Which one?”

Minseok turned to face Jongdae, but the other was already next to him to look at the shelf.

“Eh, yes, I did.” His brown eyes glanced at Minseok with a sudden insecurity. “Why?”

With his hands pointing to the label below the quark products in question, Minseok explained:

“This is the wrong one, see? The label says regular quark, but you placed the cream quark instead.”

“Eh …” Jongdae averted his eyes, cheeks gaining an embarrassed red hue. “I’m sorry …”

“It’s okay.” Minseok had to suppress the urge to coo at the cute sight of Jongdae blushing, the need to comfort the other winning against it. “Just try to pay more attention to the names, if you’re unsure you can compare the EAN from the label and the product you’ve got.”

He smiled to erase the remnants of insecurity in Jongdae’s eyes and it grew wider when Jongdae mirrored it with one of his own, lips curled in gratitude. The sight stayed in Minseok’s mind the whole day.

* * *

Fidgeting with the chocolate in his hands under the tabletop, Minseok watched how Jongdae stepped through the door into the clerk room. With two cups of coffee in his small hands and a bright smile on his lips, Jongdae closed the distance to Minseok.

“Here, I’ve got you an iced americano.”

One cup got placed in front of him, the other closer to the left side of the table – Jongdae’s usual seat.

“Thanks, Jongdae.”

The other hummed and turned around to take off his jacket. It was a rather ugly looking one – a weird green shade and probably several sizes too big. But Jongdae could make anything look good. With the combination of the green jacket and his dishevelled brown bangs, he achieved a look similar to an avocado. Minseok cursed under his breath – he never thought he’d ever think an avocado could be _this cute_.

Jongdae sat down in his seat and curled his hands around his cup. Straight eyebrows furrowed, when he noticed Minseok hadn’t touched his drink yet.

“Everything okay, Hyung?”

“Yes! Uh …” Minseok cleared his throat and revealed the box of chocolate to Jongdae. “Here, I got this for you.”

The other reached for the box, eyes widened in surprise.

“Thank you …”

Minseok smiled and motioned with his hands to open the box. Jongdae mirrored the smile and did as told – small fingers working around plastic and plopping a praline into his mouth. The sight had Minseok gulping, suddenly regretting to try the ‘gift Jongdae chocolate’-idea once more after the last try failed. Hopefully, Jongdae understood the chocolate gift this time as-

“… but why?”

A sigh escaped Minseok’s lips, but he hurried to explain himself and hoped to smoothen the frown on Jongdae’s face.

“I just wanted to.” A sudden boldness had Minseok continue. “And you deserve to be swamped in gifts.”

“Oh …” Jongdae blushed. “Thank you, but … eh, you deserve the same.”

Now Minseok was the one to blush, sipping from his hot coffee to hide the true reason behind the redness. They exchanged shy smiles, spending their break together.

The next day, Minseok found a mug on the table – labelled with his name. A laugh bubbled past his lips when he read the brown words written on it:

_“No Coffee No Life”_

* * *

The hand on his arm felt shaky, rubbing his skin in attempt to calm Minseok down. But hot anger pulsed through Minseok’s veins and not even Jongdae was able to soothe it this time.

“What a fucking-“

“Hyung.” The caress stopped and Jongdae tried to catch Minseok’s gaze. “I-I’m okay now, nothing happened.”

“Don’t say that, he almost hit you! This drunken piece of shit! I was so-“ Minseok felt how tense his jaw was, clenched in anger and almost spitting his words. His gaze flit to Jongdae, meeting his big brown eyes. “Why didn’t you do anything? You should have called for someone! For me! Jongdae, you could have been-“

“Hyung …” Jongdae inhaled deeply and surged forward, embracing Minseok. Their breaths hitched almost simultaneously and Jongdae’s next words were muffled by Minseok’s shirt. “I was so scared, I’m sorry for worrying you, but I-I couldn’t move. Thank you for … for … you know.”

Minseok hugged him back, encircling his tiny waist and pulling him closer. The anger in his veins vanished and revealed the concern beneath, still shocked by what had happened. It doesn’t happen often, but from time to time a drunk customer caused problems during the late shift. It was one of their late shifts after their semester started a few days ago and Minseok had only heard how Jongdae asked someone if they’d need a tissue – only to flinch, when a slurred voice shouted an answer.

But there wasn’t a response of Jongdae, neither a calm nor a stuttered attempt to calm the customer which had Minseok stop his doings and hurry to find the younger. Only to spot Jongdae frozen in fright, left arm gripped by a man who continued to slur insults at him. The sight had Minseok’s heart thumb faster, rushing forward to pull the man away from Jongdae. He came just in time, the drunkard had raised his other arm – ready to slap Jongdae across the face.

The memory renewed Minseok’s anger, jaw clenching. This could have ended really badly, if Minseok wouldn’t have been able to haul the man outside – both growling profanities at each other. He had waited at the sliding doors until the drunkard was out of sight, only then did he return to Jongdae and assured the other it was safe now.

Jongdae was safe, he wasn’t hurt. Minseok forced himself to unclench his jaw and breathe through his anger. He felt Jongdae’s puffs of air at his ear slowly getting steadier and he tried to pull him even closer. Neither of them talked, savouring their shared warmth and feeling secure in each other’s arms. When Minseok pulled back, looking into Jongdae’s eyes - he felt a wave of affection wash over him. With his mind too overwhelmed by the emotional chaos, there was nothing holding him back to lean forward and plant a peck on the other’s cheek.

But Jongdae flinched back at the touch, eyes wide and cheeks turning red.

“What …” His eyebrows pulled together in the middle and his eyes searched Minseok’s face, but his expression morphed into a pained grimace. “Hyung, you know what I said about playing around – please, don’t.”

Jongdae’s voice sounded broken and it had Minseok’s heart ache, not knowing how to react.

* * *

“Jongdae?”

“Yes?”

“You know that you kinda look like an avocado with that jacket?”

“What? Huh … is it that bad?”

“No! Uh, no. It’s cute …”

* * *

It was late and Minseok was tempted to count down the minutes until it was closing time. Pocketing his phone, he stood up to walk around and check if any stray customer hid among the shelves. The radio started to play a ballad, its melody rising to a dramatic high and Minseok froze – facing the aisle with household items.

His eyes grew wide, lips opened in surprise and turning into an amused smile. Right in front of him, swaying from side to side and clutching a hairbrush with one hand was Jongdae, pretending to sing the ballad with full devotion. His eyes were squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and Minseok’s heart grew warm at the sight.

How unbelievably cute.

* * *

“Hyung.”

“…”

“Minseok, you’ve been wiping that spot for five minutes already.”

“And I can still see red stains.”

A sigh.

“Then please get the machine, don’t strain your back too much.”

“Who knows if the machine gets this clean …”

“Cleaner than you on your knees with a cloth.”

A defeated grumble.

“… I hate beetroot juice.”

A chuckle and an audible smack from lips on skin.

“I know.”

* * *

“Uh, do you have time after your shift?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Do you have to catch the bus? I’d like to keep talking with you and I thought, I could, uh, I could drive you.”

“Oh, eh, I don’t want to be a bother …”

“It’s not a problem, I wouldn’t offer it otherwise, right?”

“Right … thank you, Minseok-ssi.”

“Jongdae, what did we talk about earlier?”

An embarrassed chuckle.

“Eh, thank you, Minseok-hyung.”

* * *

Brown eyes, shielded by long eyelashes and holding a depth of warmth. Whenever they cross Minseok’s gaze, he feels _home_.

Straight eyebrows, commenting every word and telling their own adventures. Their expressive motions causing Minseok to wonder how they’d look slanted in _pleasure_.

High cheeks, squished in laughter and cheekbones highlighted with an inner glow, skin looking so invitingly _soft_.

Curled lips, exuding optimism and casting their own kittenish spell, downright asking Minseok for a _kiss_.

Prominent Adam’s apple, twitching enticingly with each-

“Jeez, please,” A deep sigh. “someone wipe up the frozen food aisle, Minseok is drooling over Jongdae again.”

* * *

Minseok followed the lines of the cash register with his fingers, boredom exuding from every pore of his being. It was Friday. It was late. No customer in sight. Minseok could already hear the voice of his friends in his head, teasing him for choosing to work and gain experience instead of letting loose and go clubbing. A sigh left his lips, which was met with a chuckle.

“What has you sighing so loud, Hyung?”

He lifted his head, spotting Jongdae across the conveyer belt – eyes scrunched by an amused grin.

“I’m just thinking about being here.” Minseok got a raised eyebrow in response. “You know, being here in a supermarket on a Friday night. Working instead of going clubbing.”

“Hyung, where does this come from?” Jongdae looked at him with worried confusion in his eyes. “This isn’t our first late shift, but you’ve never mentioned something like this before. You always look so … diligent, I thought you liked working here.”

“I do.” Minseok nodded, but sighed just a second later. “It’s just … my friends tease me about preferring work over going out. That I’m too tough on myself and should let loose, go dating and so on.”

His words had Jongdae furrow his brows and lips pulled down in a frown, but the other didn’t say anything. With his shoulders looking tense, Jongdae avoided eye-contact and fidgeted with his hands. Minseok didn’t know what had caused the change in Jongdae’s mood and tried to search for words to ask, his own gaze wandering back to the cash register. But nothing sounded good to him, too insecure how to formulate his words and prevent to make Jongdae even more uncomfortable.

“Minseok.”

Jongdae’s voice had Minseok raise his head, meeting brown eyes – shining with determination. Previously tense shoulders lifted with Jongdae’s deep inhale and Minseok knew he shouldn’t talk, allowing Jongdae to voice his words and not lose the collected courage.

“I am happy with where we are right now. I mean, here in this supermarket on a Friday night with just us. I-I like being with you and don’t regret spending my evenings with you. So …” Jongdae closed his eyes for a second, inhaling another deep breath and then he continued. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t date, it’s just … you know what I said about playing around? I … I was hurt before and I don’t want _us_ to end like this as well. We, eh, _you_ deserve more and … I-I hold so much respect for you - your ambition inspires me. Minseok … you make me want to be a better person.”

Minseok could only stare at Jongdae, stunned. How did this go from him complaining about his friends to Jongdae saying such deep things?

_‘I was hurt before and don’t want us to end like this as well’_

The words had Minseok clench his teeth, angered by the thought of Jongdae being hurt by another. Judging by Jongdae’s reluctance and rejections to Minseok’s advances, the younger is still in pain from that relationship.

_‘don’t want us to end like this as well. We deserve more.’_

Was this … a confession? Minseok’s heart started to thumb faster. It certainly sounded like Jongdae thought of them as more than friends. Hope grew in Minseok, strengthening his determination of getting closer to the younger – of them possibly dating.

But there was still an air of uncertainness, Minseok caught himself hesitating to say something in fear of scaring the other away.

Jongdae noticed his struggle.

“Please, eh, whatever you want to say … I want you to know that I appreciate the things you do for me, driving me home and defending me and eh, I’m so grateful that you were so nice to me right from the beginning.” He broke their eye-contact and looked down to his fidgeting hands. “You helped me a lot to feel safe.”

Another wave of emotions rolled over Minseok at Jongdae’s words. Giddiness and the feeling of accomplishment that his actions did touch Jongdae’s heart, but also somewhat proudly happy to hear Jongdae felt safe with him. But before he could utter a word, Jongdae looked up again.

“I, eh, want to give you something in return. As a thank you.” Jongdae reached inside his pants pocket, but froze a second later. “Oh, I left it in the clerk room, but, eh, I got you a ticket?”

Still giddy, Minseok was rather amused by the questioning tone.

“A ticket for …?”

“I-I’m going to perform,” Jongdae’s cheeks gained a red hue. “I mean not just me – I’m singing in a choir and eh, we have a performance in two weeks and I hope you can come.”

Minseok’s eyes went wide.

“Jongdae, I’d be honoured to watch you perform.”

An embarrassed sound bubbled past Jongdae’s lips.

“Don’t expect too much, I-I didn’t get a solo … maybe next year.”

“Then I’ll be coming next year, too.”

The thought had Minseok’s heart beat with joyful anticipation of their future. His giddiness must have shown, Jongdae’s eyebrows rose and his lips curled into a shy smile. Minseok couldn’t keep his adoration at bay at the cute sight.

“I can’t wait to listen to you sing, you’ll be amazing. I bet I could tell your voice apart from thousands.”

His words caused Jongdae’s cheeks to turn a deep crimson colour and even the tips of his ears grew red. Minseok grinned, eager to be the reason for Jongdae to blush more in the future, too.

* * *

Minseok’s lips twitched, barely suppressing a grin. Brown eyes widened and lost their heated haze, flitting downwards accompanied by reddening cheeks and ears. The sight had Minseok’s heart beat with giddy pride – not only did his time at the gym pay off, but also his patient persistence of getting Jongdae to see him as more than friends. He felt safe to assume so at least, judging by the younger’s burning eyes basically glued to Minseok’s arms today.

Ever since Jongdae’s choir performance, shy glances grew into heated stares. It surprised Minseok a bit when Jongdae asked him to join him in his flat after his performance – drinking wine, which lead to Minseok gushing over the younger’s amazing vocals. A blush wouldn't fade off from Jongdae's high cheekbones as he was shoving away each compliment with embarrassed hand movements. But something changed between them since that evening – they got closer and were more open to each other about private topics. Minseok discovered a cheekier side of Jongdae, enjoying the friendly banter between them. Even though Jongdae still hadn’t talked about what exactly happened in his previous relationship to leave him so hurt, it was like he decided it was worth it to not only get closer to Minseok on a more romantic side – but also to give _them_ a chance.

Dates and more shared evenings followed, filling Minseok with happiness whenever he thought of Jongdae. Which was a lot. Since the time their semester started two months ago, they were assigned only late shifts and often the supermarket was empty except for them.

Like now. It was late on a Wednesday and since no customer found their way into the supermarket in the last hour or two, they started to prepare one of the displays for a discount tomorrow. Several boxes of detergent had to be relocated to the household aisle to make room for bottles of juice – they added a new upcoming brand with fruit juices, which got a discount immediately to attract customers.

After hearing Jongdae’s strained puffs while the younger tried to lift one of the huge detergent boxes, Minseok couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Then do it yourself,” Jongdae whined, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. “and don’t just laugh at me.”

Another chuckle escaped Minseok’s lips at Jongdae’s cute pout, but he stepped next to the younger to help him the next second. Jongdae’s shoulders were tense, small hands gripping the box with his knuckles turning white – obviously struggling with the weight. It had Minseok regret his laughter with a heavy heart.

“Hey, Jongdae,” Minseok patted the other’s arm, motioning to put the box down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make fun of you.”

Their gazes met, Jongdae’s brown eyes searching for something. Minseok couldn’t breathe for a second, scared the younger wouldn’t find what he was looking for like last time – that he won’t accept his apology. But curled lips stretched into a smile and it allowed Minseok to breath again.

“It’s okay,” Jongdae’s eyes held a surprising cheekiness in them. “you can help by bringing those monsters to their aisle and I’ll get the cleaning stuff.”

“So you can lay back and watch me- … ah, I see.” Minseok chuckled, but complied and reached for the affronting box. He could hear Jongdae’s giggles, which started to sound distant and Minseok couldn’t hold himself back from glancing behind himself to catch sight of Jongdae’s retreating form and his deliciously round butt, enhanced by the younger’s apron.

It took Jongdae a bit longer to return, Minseok already got three boxes to the household aisle with the help of a cart. He was lifting the next box, when he spotted Jongdae in the corner of his eyes – lips opened slightly, eyebrows curved and eyes filled with a heat that had Minseok’s heart beat faster. A grin formed on his lips and Minseok tensed his arms around the box to show off his muscles, testing his amused guess.

His grin grew wider, when Jongdae’s grip around the handle of the water bucket turned tight enough to show his white knuckles.

These heated stares were the biggest sign of Jongdae’s interest in something more than friendship so far and it had pride and giddiness swell in Minseok’s chest, keeping on with his show while getting another box into the cart. He could hear how Jongdae lowered the bucket and another glance showed the younger leaning against the display to watch Minseok work with burning eyes. When the staring didn’t lessen at the third box, Minseok couldn’t keep himself from teasing Jongdae.

“Enjoy watching me work?”

As expected, the heat crawled from Jongdae’s eyes to his cheeks instead.

“What, eh, no,” His eyes darted around, obviously searching for an excuse – they settled again on Minseok’s arms though. “I-I’m just annoyed by your ugly work clothes.”

A small laugh bubbled past Minseok’s lips at the ridiculous answer and he let the box fall onto another in the cart. Then, he turned around to send a grin at Jongdae.

“You’re wearing the same.”

“Oh …” Jongdae looked down at himself, _cute_. “Yeah.”

“So, you’re saying your clothes make you ugly, too?”

Jongdae’s eyes flitted to look at Minseok, widened at the implication of him calling the older ugly by that as well.

“What? No! I’d never- I didn’t want to imply-“

“I know, relax Jongdae.” Minseok chuckled and stepped to Jongdae, daring to cross his arms in front of him and relishing in the other’s gaze lingering on the sight of them. “These polo shirts are atrocious on some, I agree. But Jongdae …”

He got even closer, enough to see Jongdae gulp with his cheeks stained red. The sight had his stomach rumble with warmth and want, but his gaze wandered lower - cherishing skin peeking through an open collar. A bold idea formed in his mind, daring to try and see how Jongdae would react to an offered change of pace.

“Jongdae, you can pull off those ridiculous bangs, your damn green jacket and still look cute. These ugly work clothes can do nothing to spoil your beauty. Your bright eyes, your cute lips, your endearing fingers or this sneaky mole on your collarbone.”

Jongdae’s blush darkened and he looked down, hands fidgeting.

“… you think my fingers are endearing? Not too short and stubby?”

His voice sounded fragile but there was no hesitation or refusal in it. Encouraged by the lack of rejection, Minseok took a deep breath and stopped the fidgeting of Jongdae’s hands with his own, interlacing them.

“I like especially your adorable fingers, yes. And, uh,” Boldness leaving too soon, Minseok glanced at Jongdae’s eyes and met warmth, gratitude and adoration. It convinced him to continue. “And it’s not only your fingers or eyes that I like, it’s you. Your kindness, your optimism, _you_. I-I like you, Jongdae.”

Brown eyes widened and eyebrows disappeared behind straight bangs, but Jongdae didn’t flinch back and it had Minseok be _hopeful_. He felt how Jongdae’s fingers went limp in his grasp and saw how kittenish lips opened, yet no words slipped past them. Minseok’s refreshed hope started to wither, a sting tugging at his heart and making his breathing painful – but the breath was knocked out of his lungs the next second.

Jongdae was hugging him.

Head buried in Minseok’s neck, arms circling his waist.

Minseok didn’t know how to react for a second, too surprised by the younger’s sudden embrace. His hands slowly lowered around Jongdae’s shoulders, unconsciously pulling him closer. There was a sigh at his left ear and finally, Jongdae spoke.

“… Minseok. I’m sorry it took me so long to accept it, but, eh.”

“Huh?”

“I like you, too.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

“…Minseok.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

A content hum reverberates in Minseok’s chest, snuggling closer into Jongdae’s embrace.

“I love you, too.”

Jongdae doesn’t answer, but his grip around Minseok’s waist tightens. He shifts a bit until his cheek is pressing against Minseok’s forehead and their feet entangle with each other beneath their blankets. It’s a nice feeling, their shared warmth. Even despite the sight of a childish cartoon character on the blankets grinning up at them or the fact that the yoga mats can no longer hide the uncomfortable hardness of the floor.

Minseok’s right shoulder as well as hip are numb since some hours ago, when he woke up for the third time from a nightmare – only to be met with the serene picture of Jongdae drooling onto his pillow. It calmed his anxious mind, pulling the other closer. Which leads to him waking up to their current position – he must have turned in his sleep, now both their chests are touching with Jongdae embracing him. The feeling of Jongdae so close is tempting enough to fall asleep again, but the younger wiggles his arms higher to keep Minseok awake.

“Come on, little dinosaur – time to get up.”

An involuntary sigh leaves Minseok’s lips, knowing exactly why the other calls him that. It’s one way of Jongdae to cope with this, to face his fright with humour – even if that means to compare them all with dinosaurs going extinct due to a comet. The fact that this isn’t even far from the truth isn’t reassuring at all, but who is Minseok to shatter this small attempt of keeping a sane mind. He gives in and continues with their by now almost habitual morning conversation.

“We wouldn’t be dinosaurs, Dae.”

An expected hum follows.

“Yeah, we’d be some kind of prehistoric cat.”

Jongdae’s giggles shake the chest Minseok’s pressed against and when he opens his eyes, he can see the younger’s Adam’s apple jumping. Minseok leans forward on instinct, planting a kiss to the enticing skin - determined to have a sibling join the purple hickeys on his lover’s skin. It has the giggles change into a slight gasp and the arms around his shoulders pull Minseok higher, his head tilts back by itself and then familiar lips meet his. It’s not perfect, Minseok can taste Jongdae’s morning breath, but the soft pressure of their lips moving in tandem with the sensual feeling of skin on skin never fail to lighten a spark in his heart. There is warmth and adoration and want and love –

A crack, followed by white noise and a voice.

“Good morning, district two. Two weeks since D-Day and we hope you’re safe and sound. It is eight in the morning and there are no recorded problems with your electricity, please use it wisely for the next two hours.”

The words sound tinny and disrupt their sweet kiss. Minseok pulls back, frowning and he hears Jongdae sigh.

“We do have warnings for you today. Districts four and three lost connection to the electricity cycle, we ask of you to be careful not to cause any disruption or overload in your district. Also, please keep on staying inside. We advise you to additionally bar your doors and any entry,” The grip around his shoulders gets tense, “there were sightings of a group breaking into apartments. We do not know if the group doesn’t hesitate to use violence, please avoid any confrontations and be cautious.”

Minseok’s heart beats faster and his mind replays muffled voices and clatter – from people who entered the supermarket, with Jongdae and Minseok hidden in the clerk room. Nothing bad had happened, but the possibility still lingers in the air and makes Minseok’s hands get sweaty in fear.

“Shit, what if-“

“Minseok, no.” Jongdae sounds stern, forehead meeting Minseok’s and staring into his eyes. “Nothing great comes from worrying too much. Yes, there were groups in here before – but they didn’t find us.”

“That doesn’t mean we should stay here for longer.” Minseok meets Jongdae’s gaze with concern. “I know it was the best thing to do right after the announcement, but we’ve seen enough movies to know it’s dangerous to stay inside a place with food for long. A-a supermarket is the first place such violent groups would raid!”

Jongdae sighs.

“I know … I just,” Another sigh. “I feel safe here. We did a lot to stay undetected, Min.”

“Detaching the signs to the clerk room isn’t really a big thing, Jongdae.”

“Yet it was you who suggested it. Please, we are safe here.” Jongdae closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, only to look at Minseok a moment later and meet his concern with assurance. “Even if someone finds us – you made sure we are prepared. We’ve got several secret stashes with food to return to and some makeshift weapons scattered around here in case there’s violence.”

Minseok bites his lip.

“You’re right, but that doesn’t mean it helps to alleviate my worries. Being stuck in this supermarket …”

Now Minseok’s the one sighing. Jongdae frowns for a second, but then his right hand starts to caress Minseok’s back and he leans closer. A soft peck gets planted onto Minseok’s cheek before Jongdae speaks again.

“I remember something I’ve said to you before … “ His words are only a whisper. “That I … ‘I am happy with where we are right now.’ And eh, something about us being together in an empty supermarket on a Friday evening, I think, but the thing is – I’m happy, Hyung. With you here, with us.”

Minseok’s heart grows warm with adoration, but the anxiety in his mind feeds doubts into it.

“And your family? Don’t you miss them?” He can see how Jongdae’s face tenses and Minseok feels the lump in his own throat. “Because I do. I miss my sister, my parents, my cat and … and I worry how they are.”

“It’s not as if I’m not worried about them.” Jongdae frowns. “I do, I-I dream about them, asking me where I am and why we’re separated. But … but it doesn’t help to panic about it. Not when we’ve got no way to know where they are, with no phone working we can’t even know if they’re still in the countryside or not.”

His words have Minseok swallow heavy, the uncertainness scaring his anxious mind.

“But hyung, we have to stay hopeful. This … this chaos started not long ago. I can’t imagine them being in a bad place.”

Minseok grimaces.

“Yeah, but two weeks are still too long. I wish we’d know which district they’re in …” He looks down and fidgets with his fingers, feeling Jongdae’s shirt beneath. “I wish we could just … go outside and get to them, even if it means being without a protecting roof and walking for hours.”

“Walking?” Jongdae’s voice sounds incredulous. “With that much smog and dust and, no Minseok, your lungs would clog before you reach them, not to mention the cold! Please, don’t risk your own safety, I can’t … I don’t want to think ab-“ Jongdae stops himself and Minseok looks up, to see how the younger bites his lip. His nostrils flare with a deep inhale and his next words have a final tone.

“It was the right decision to listen to the radio and follow their words to stay inside and keep the roads clear, to stay here. We’re hidden and safe, they are safe, too. We can’t lose that hope.”

Minseok sighs, but nods nonetheless – not wanting to argue further. His heart is still thumbing fast with worry, but he’d rather have a hopeful Jongdae than a sarcastic one, telling more morbid jokes to cope. The younger holding on to his hope is better for his mental health, as delusional as the ray of sunshine may be.

Since the radio announcement ended and only some tinny melody wafts through the air, Minseok evades any further arguments by entangling their legs and getting up. Jongdae emits a low whine at the loss of warmth, but the familiar sound doesn’t help to lighten the mood. With his back turned to the other, Minseok steps to the small kitchenette and rinses his mouth with mouthwash – spitting the lemon flavoured liquid into the sink seconds later. One side of his brain is still unhappy about it, but the other accepted the situation after the first week of only having running water in the evening.

Since they try to preserve as much water as possible during the day, they decided to use the different mouthwashes found in the supermarket in the morning. So far, Minseok feels a bit disappointed at the heavily advertised Zhosh mouthwash – it leaves behind a nice lemony taste at first but changes into a bad smell a few minutes later. Minseok rubs his face, not looking forward to that at all and he hears Jongdae getting up as well. The sounds of him folding the blankets warm Minseok’s heart and he steps back from the sink to make room for the younger.

Turning around reveals the clerk room in all its chaotic glory – even if Minseok prides himself with keeping an order in the chaos. Since it’s early, the sun isn’t strong enough to filter through the fog which clogs the air outside and shine through the two small windows, which tints the room in a gloomy dark grey. Despite the next two hours of electricity, Jongdae and Minseok decided to keep the use of it to a minimum – to avoid getting found or causing blackouts.

Which means Minseok has to squint his eyes not to walk against any of the stacks of miscellaneous things taking in most of the room. After they decided to stay at the supermarket, it was only logical to Minseok to hide in the clerk room rather than in an aisle. The fear of getting attacked, fuelled by movies, was as present back then as it is now. Which lead to him hauling as many possibly helpful and important things into the clerk room, Jongdae joined him without questioning – only asking where to put certain things. The action still warms Minseok’s heart even now, knowing exactly that Jongdae respects his need for some sort of order to withstand the distressing chaos in their lives.

The respect didn’t reach far enough to keep back from joking about which kind of food to bring back into their hide-out though. When Jongdae entered the clerk room with a bright grin and a carton of cat food in his hand, a cheeky ‘ _We look like cats, why not eat like them, too?_ ’ on his lips – Minseok had lost his forced calmness for a second.

“Are you kidding me, Dae? I know I said _be creative_.” Minseok had rubbed his face, trying to calm his annoyance. “It doesn’t mean just because we look like something, we need to eat like it, too. I am not that desperate, Dae.”

Jongdae had pouted, turning around and mumbling something about ‘ _but it was_ _creative_ …’. It had Minseok’s heart tug with regret and when Jongdae returned with a set of washcloths, Minseok had admitted with an apology that Jongdae’s idea wasn’t wrong and would be one of their backup plans. The answering smile on the younger’s curled lips eased the tension between them.

The air between them now is still a bit tense, but Minseok knows how to cheer up Jongdae and apologize for being so snappy. He wriggles his way past stacks of canned ready-made meals and boxes filled with various kind of dry food – nuts, dried fruits, oats, energy bars, candy. Every box is labelled, which makes it easier for Minseok to find the one he’s looking for. At first, he wasn’t fond of Jongdae hauling sweets into their hide-out, but now – between all the dry sports energy bars, he appreciates the feeling of treating oneself with unhealthy things. Since they will have a late breakfast today, it feels even more like a treat to get those Resned caramel candies into his pants pockets.

Before Minseok returns to give Jongdae the sweets, he wriggles further into the small labyrinth of stacks – past peanut butter and disinfectant, until he reaches the stacks end at the other side of the room. There, several crates with bottles are stacked at the wall next to the door – their water supply. Like every morning, Minseok checks each plastic bottle for leaking holes. The movement became habitual after almost two weeks of repeating it daily, which means Minseok’s mind drifts off without him noticing. They only have two hours a day with running water – 6 p.m. to 8 p.m., but they reuse plastic bottles and refill the consumed water in the evening. Since they don’t know how long this water will stay drinkable, the pre-packaged water bottles won’t be opened until then.

But the limited time of running water also brings another problem, which Minseok still doesn’t know how to cope with. There is only one working toilet in the customer’s restroom left. The toilet flushing only works during those two hours. Minseok gives his best to not get too grumpy about it … it’s not optimal, but at least it does work regularly, right? It’s not entirely safe to leave the clerk room to get to the bathroom, but they certainly are not desperate enough to follow Jongdae’s implication of them being cats – using the cat toilet is their last resort.

“Minseok-Hyung?”

Jongdae’s voice pierces through the haze of cat toilets and plastic bottles clattering Minseok’s mind. Just now does he notice his hands hovering in the air, gaze stuck on a darker patch of the wall and Minseok feels his cheeks grow warm in embarrassment.

“Uh, I’m coming!”

Minseok turns to go around the labyrinth, steps a bit hurried due to the embarrassed energy in his veins. He is greeted with the sight of Jongdae standing in front of the kitchenette, hands outstretched and holding a-

“Oh.”

“Hyung, eh,” Jongdae looks down at the cup of coffee in his tiny hands. “I know you’re not happy here, but … there is not much we can do. I just … I’m sorry for being so stubborn, but I feel safe here with you. I hope you do, too. I hope … you can find at least some sort of happiness, something good, eh, some peace …” _with me_.

The words have Minseok’s heart beat fast with adoration. But instead of answering with words, Minseok retrieves the caramel candy out of his pockets and shows it to Jongdae. Brown eyes grow wide at the golden packaging and the younger looks at him, lips open in surprise.

“Dae … I’m sorry, too. I know it’s not your fault and-“

Minseok only has a second to register the _clank_ of the cup on the counter, because he suddenly got his arms full of Jongdae. Arms circle his waist and he can feel the younger’s breath at his ear, so Minseok lowers his arms around angular shoulders.

Neither of them says something, both knowing they made up.

And with his lover in his arms - Minseok realizes he’s lucky to have Jongdae at his side. To have such a good-hearted man with him, still love him despite their disagreements and anxious moments in all this uncertain chaos. How this precious young man made him coffee to cheer him up and apologize. Minseok didn’t even hear the kettle, but he can’t be mad at Jongdae for using water and electricity – the warmth in his heart is overpowering every bad thought in his mind by now.

“Jongdae…”

A hum and he feels Jongdae nuzzle further into his neck.

“There wouldn’t be a different person I’d be with right now and uh-”

Jongdae’s grip around his waist tightens, a light gasp ghosts across Minseok’s skin.

“I love you.”

* * *

_Shit_!

Why now? He made sure it’s safe!

Shit, where is Jongdae?!

Minseok hears the blood rushing in his ears, hands sweaty and eyes wide open. The locked door in his back feels like a frail partition out of paper, unable to hinder danger from invading their safe space. His chest is heaving, but words try to bubble past, nonetheless.

“D-dae! There- We need to- Dae!”

“Hyung!” Jongdae appears in his vision, brown eyes wide and his hands touching Minseok’s arms, trying to relax him. “Breathe, what happened?”

“There- I was- I saw someone!”

“W-what?”

“When I left the bathroom! I saw someone!” Minseok gulps heavy, seeing his own shock mirrored in Jongdae’s face. “I-I did the check, but I didn’t hear anyone, so I left and then, there-there was a guy at the end of the aisle … Shit!” He shakes off Jongdae’s hands and grips his already ruffled hair instead, jaw clenching. “Fuck! We need to hide! Barricade the door and-“

“Min, b-breathe, calm down!”

“No!” Minseok’s head snaps up, staring at Jongdae. “Don’t you get it? We could be found! This-this guy probably isn’t alone … shit, what if it’s the group they warned us about?”

Jongdae’s face turns pale and his eyebrows disappear under his bangs, hands still outstretched. He doesn’t utter a word and it doesn’t help to calm Minseok down. Not able to keep still any longer, Minseok grabs the younger’s hands and pulls him away from the door.

“Shit, uh,” Minseok’s gaze darts around, searching for something big and heavy. “we-we need to push the crates in front of the door. Come on, Jong-“

“Hey!”

Minseok freezes, shoulders tense and he can feel Jongdae’s hands tremble.

“We know there’s someone in here! Now, you either open the door on your own or we break it down.”

A heavy thump rattles the door in its hinges.

“It’s your choice!”

Loud giggles follow.

They send a shiver down Minseok’s spine, grip tightening around Jongdae’s shaking hands. There’s a quiet whimper from the younger and Minseok turns around to check on him, meeting scared brown eyes. Jongdae’s face is pale, eyebrows quivering and the sight has Minseok’s stomach drop heavy with dread. His brain jumps into action, thoughts shooting like rapid fire and turning their options around on search for a way to react. Their weapon stashes are outside, but there are knives in the kitchenette! They just have to get-

The sound of wood cracking interrupts the chaos in his mind. Minseok’s eyes flit to the door, widening even more when he makes out a dent next to the lower hinge.

“Shit-“

Another crack and wood splinters, the blunt head of an axe peeking out of the bottom of the door and Minseok’s eyebrows rise high in shock when the metal gets pulled back – taking pieces of wood with it. Minseok pulls Jongdae behind himself on instinct, moving them backwards until the box labyrinth blocks the way. The labyrinth! They could hide-

But before Minseok could push the trembling Jongdae further, the axe hits the upper hinge and dislocates the door. He can only feel Jongdae’s grip tightening and then the door gets pushed. The sight is so _wrong_ – the door is not swinging in its hinges but cracking at the lock and hitting a stack behind with a loud _thump_ to reveal two persons. In the front, a young man holding the axe with a broad grin and a bright orange winter jacket. The grin stretches wider when another man walks into the room, long green coat shuffling with his steps. Stern brown eyes meet Minseok’s frightened gaze.

“Well, hello.” The voice sounds eerily calm. “What a pleasure to meet you, I didn’t expect to find much back here … considering the shelves are still somewhat filled. But to find two-“

“Two faggots, what a surprise.” Axe-guy interrupts, giving them a once-over – his gaze lingering on their hickey-covered necks. “You made yourself quite homey, eh?”

The words let anger join the anxiety in Minseok’s stomach, but he’s surprised when he catches the other man sending axe-guy a sharp glare. The grin gets smaller, the young man mumbling a quiet “ _Sorry, Bo_ ”. The other guy, apparently Bo, turns back to Minseok, expression still stern with a steady gaze and tense eyebrows.

“To find two guys hiding in the clerk room,” His voice turns colder. “It changes things.”

Minseok’s breath hitches. Bo glances around, taking in the labelled stacks of boxes and the smile he sends to Minseok has goosebumps erupt on his skin.

“But you did make yourself comfortable like my friend here said, you even organised those beauties.” A glove covered hand taps onto a box. “That makes it much easier, thank you, really. So …”

The man takes a step closer and Minseok inches back on instinct, feeling Jongdae’s fast breath on his neck. The younger’s grip is painful by now, still trembling and it has Minseok’s heart hurt. They need to get out of here. Maybe get to one of their food or weapon stashes …

“So, I propose we relieve you of those pretty boxes and as long as you stay fit, nobody gets hurt.” Another eerie smile. “How about that?”

“You have the choice~” Axe-guy joins the eeriness with giggles, stepping closer while playing with his axe. Bo turns to him, frowning at the axe and motioning to look around.

Their words repeat inside Minseok’s head, fear distorting the echoes with a chilling reverb. But one word stands out.

A choice.

Suddenly, the chaos in Minseok’s mind clears – clinging to an idea, this thin chance.

“There’s more!”

The sound of his own voice surprises himself, Jongdae gasps into his ear when both the men’s heads snap around.

“What do you mean, _more_?” Bo lifts his left hand, stopping axe-guy from opening a box. “Talk.”

“Uh,” Minseok licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry. “We have hidden stashes in the main hall, with uh, kimchi and vodka and-“

“Kimchi? Man, you told me about it!” Axe-guy nudges the other, grin ever present. “Let’s get that!”

The other man purses his lips in obvious annoyance, but after another nudge, he looks at the axe-guy. Their shared eye-contact is unsettling, too quiet – until Bo sighs and nods.

“Well, then …” He turns a bit, looking at Minseok and Jongdae with an assessing gaze. “You,” A gloved finger points at Minseok, “You lead me to your kimchi stash and your friend stays here. Seth,” he turns to the axe-guy. “If you want that kimchi, you need to earn it. Keep watch of his friend.”

“Aw, man!” Axe-guy, Seth, groans. “Why do I have to stay with the girl?”

Jongdae freezes at the words, hands no longer shaking. Anger once again flares and Minseok has to bite his lips not to say something, not willing to risk the danger. He sees Bo’s face turn tense, his gaze focussing on Minseok and he motions to him to follow him. Minseok’s feet protest against his steps, but his brain convinces them to move - this is their chance.

“Come on,” Bo sends a glance to the axe-guy. “Seth, stay attentive.”

Seth chuckles and walks past Minseok, dragging the axe on the floor with a disturbing noise. Goosebumps raise on his skin and he can’t help but to freeze, following the other’s form getting closer to Jongdae with his heart screaming in fear.

“Don’t worry, Bo.” Seth stops in front of Jongdae, leaning down. “This little twink stands no chance against me.”

Minseok can make out how Jongdae’s eyes narrow and his lips tremble. The sight has his heart scream louder and squeezing tight, refusing to leave him behind. But he doesn’t have another choice, no other idea than to try and get to a weapon stash to stand a chance against those guys and hopefully scare them away. He can only hope Jongdae won’t get riled up by Seth’s disgusting words and endanger himself even more in his anger.

Then, there’s a tight grip around his arm and Minseok’s head snaps around, catching Bo’s dark eyes focussing on himself. For a second they look almost regretful, but a pull of his arm forces Minseok to follow. He struggles against the hold, shaking his shoulder to loosen the grip but Bo doesn’t budge. When they step through the door, leaving Jongdae and a snickering Seth behind – Bo turns around and only then does he let go of Minseok’s arm. His brown eyes are still tense and Minseok doesn’t hesitate to meet them with his own mix of emotions.

“The plan’s changed.” Bo purses his lips. “We’ve got a guide for the place.”

Minseok’s eyes narrow confused, but then another voice responses from behind and Minseok flinches.

“Sweet, where does he guide us to?”

The voice sounds amused. A broad-shouldered guy steps next to Minseok, clad in a blue coat and looking down at him with glinting eyes.

Not sure if he should speak, Minseok answers the question with a glare. Bo scoffs.

“He says they’ve got a hidden kimchi stash and Seth got excited.”

“And you give Seth what Seth wants, I get it.” The man chuckles at Bo’s embarrassed grimace and turns to Minseok, bowing and waving his hand in an ironic way. “Well then, dear guide, do lead the way.”

“Stop your show, Jun.” Bo grumbles, his embarrassed expression morphing into a serious one. “And you,” He turns to Minseok, eyes cold. “lead us to the stash, but don’t try anything funny. No ‘I need to uncover the stash, only to pull a weapon out of it’-bullshit. You won’t get to touch anything, we’ll be the ones moving things, got it?”

Unsettled by the surprisingly detailed order, Minseok only nods and starts to walk past the shelves. It’s quiet, only their footsteps echo through the big hall. The men follow him, neither speaking a word and the hair at Minseok’s neck raises at the intimidating silence. With no source of distraction, Minseok notices the cold air. Ever since the temperature dropped and they decided to stay at the supermarket, Jongdae and Minseok kept the doors closed to keep the cold air outside. Also, they tried to stay in the clerk room, using blankets to keep each other warm and only leave the room to get to the bathroom or check on their stashes. Now, when he’s walking between high shelves – the cold causes him to shiver.

The shelves are in different states of disarray – aisles previously filled with perishable goods like produce, dairy products and baby food are completely empty, only dust remaining. Others with canned goods bear a similar sight, shelves still denting under the now absent weight. But some shelves and displays appear untouched, apparently uninteresting – parts of the domestic aisle with cutlery or toothpicks, then another aisle with spices as well as tea and coffee.

The latter is where they are headed, stepping into the aisle and Minseok sighs relieved, when the shelves look as stacked with tea cartons and bags of coffee beans as the last time he came to check the stash. He can make out the familiar gaps of missing ginger tea and cocoa cartons, gaze flitting to the coffee sweetener as inconspicuous as he can. Minseok’s heart beats faster when an orderly line of condensed milk bottles seems untouched and he comes to a halt. Remembering Bo’s order earlier, Minseok turns around and points to his left, motioning to the two bottom shelves filled with bags of coffee beans. Dust collects on the price tags below, the saturated green of the brand names a stark contrast to it.

“So, uh,” he clears his throat. “The stash is behind those coffee beans.”

“Great!”

The other guy, Jun, grins and looks at Bo, who nods. Both step around Minseok, but not without Bo sending Minseok a glare, one eyebrow raised in warning. It doesn’t help the nervousness bubbling in Minseok, reminding him of being on his own. Of Jongdae, alone in the clerk room with Seth, the axe guy and hopefully unharmed. His determination to follow his plan strengthens at the thought though and while both men busy themselves with the coffee beans, Minseok uses the distraction to get closer to one part of the shelf – where a weapon stash waits for him behind the condensed milk.

Standing next to it, _the milk bottles are right there_ , his fingers twitch in anticipation, eyes staring into the backs of the two men. Their winter coats look heavy, fabric pooling around them while they kneel and pull packages of coffee beans off the shelves, stacking them next to it on the ground. Minseok supresses a scoff, when one of the stacks wobbles and Jun flails his arms around in a feeble attempt to prevent the stack from tipping over. Bo chuckles, his own gloved grip solid around two packages. When Jun turns around again, right hand hidden of Minseok’s view by the other packages - a victorious _‘ha’_ bursts past his lips. He retracts his hand, a bright red can clutched in his grip instead of green plastic of the coffee packaging. Bo glances at Minseok and grins.

“You weren’t lying,” and after a closer look at the can being waved in front of his face by Jun, “this even is a good brand.”

Jun grins at both of them.

“Sweet!”

Hearing their happy voices and seeing both grinning, with their hands full with either coffee or kimchi - Minseok’s nervousness fades. They are happily distracted, their backs are turned to him, now, it’s the perfect chance!

Minseok’s eyes flit back and forth between the bottles of milk and the backs of Bo and Jun. His itching fingers inch towards the shelf and then, there’s cold glass against his fingertips. Going for the fast and hopefully quiet option, Minseok pushes the bottle further onto the shelf with a practiced hand motion. The glass gives way, revealing the area behind the other milk bottles – but Minseok is only greeted with dust.

Shit!

His eyes grow wide, breath hitching. The weapon isn’t there, it’s empty. Empty! The pocketknife he hid behind the bottles isn’t there! Shit, what-

“Huh?” Bo’s voice cuts through the words tumbling around in his head. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Panic paints Minseok’s mind red and his hand on the shelf moves on its own will – grabbing a milk bottle and throwing it into Bo’s direction. But in the haste of his instinctual reaction, his fingers lose their grip too early and the glass bottle slips out of his hand. It doesn’t get far, crashing onto the floor between Minseok and the two men.

The sound of glass shattering is grating in his ears, causing goosebumps to run across Minseok’s skin and he flinches back. Glass shards clatter the grey floor, the white condensed milk forming a big puddle with jagged edges and long milky fingers reaching for Minseok’s shoes.

And for Bo’s.

Brown eyes stare at Minseok, narrowed and angry. But he doesn’t move, gloved hands frozen with two cans in them. Minseok hesitates, not knowing what to do – now that he made a move. Throw another bottle? Run? Both?

The following minute takes the decision away from him – Jun frowns and reaches into his coat’s pocket, revealing a knife. Minseok’s gaze is caught by the glinting metal for a few seconds, which gives Bo enough time to stand up and step above the white puddle of milk. His green coat blocks Minseok’s view, suddenly too close and he acts on instinct again. His hands meet the rough fabric of the coat, pushing Bo to get him out of his personal space. It works better than imagined, the shove has Bo slipping on the milk and flailing his arms. Minseok doesn’t wait to see if he’ll regain his balance, he turns on his heels and runs.

Cold air rushes past his face, his heart screaming to get to Jongdae and his mind shouting not to lead the danger to him. Minseok doesn’t really think though, just running past aisles and shelves. His steps are too loud, blood rushes in his ears and his gaze flits around – looking for danger, for winter coats and a bit for Jongdae, too. His feet lead him to the frozen food aisle, the beverages in sight at the end of it, ah! The delivery door for beverages! He could- But Jongdae?!

A shout and the echo of loud steps disrupt his inner chaos, they sound angry and _too close_. Minseok bolts to his right - into the next best aisle to hide, pressing himself against the shelf. The edges dig into his shoulders, hands trying to balance on a lower shelf and his fingers slide across the dusty surface. He strains his ears, listening for the steps.

They get closer.

But they’re not coming from his left, where he came from – so his head snaps to the right, seeing how feet shuffle around the shelves and into the aisle. They don’t belong to Bo or Jun. Minseok freezes, eyes growing wide and the dread in his stomach makes him nauseous.

It’s the axe guy, Seth pushing a red faced Jongdae forward, a knife at his throat. His arms are twisted behind his back, held by Seth’s other hand. Jongdae’s eyes are fixed on the floor, obviously trying not to stumble. Seth is the first to notice Minseok, snarling and eyes narrowing.

“Great,” his voice drips with sarcasm. “more escape tricks.”

Jongdae’s head snaps up at his words, eyes focussing on Minseok immediately and their gazes meet. Tears cloud his brown eyes and straight eyebrows shoot up, but Minseok’s eyes narrow at the sight of a distinct red patch on Jongdae’s left cheek.

“Hyung, I’m sorry!” Jongdae sounds as distressed as he looks, gaze checking Minseok’s body for injuries. “I-I thought we’re safe! I’m sorry, are you okay? I can’t believe this is happening, I-I tried to-“

“Shut up, twink.” Seth jostles Jongdae and he winces at the movement of the knife. “You babbled enough, no one wants to hear your gay bullshit.”

Jongdae gets shoved forward, but Minseok steps back – intimidated by the sight of the knife at Jongdae’s throat, Seth’s glinting eyes and the blunt head of the axe peeking above his tall shoulders. This is wrong. So, so wrong. What should he do? How could he save Jongdae, get them out of this?

Hurried steps can be heard. They are close.

Minseok inches forward this time, the instinct to save Jongdae now overpowering his fear, but he freezes when Seth snickers. The man looks down to Jongdae, tapping the knife against a hickey next to his Adam’s apple. A whimper bubbles past Jongdae’s lips and Seth chuckles at that, resting the knife against already irritated skin – his gaze rising, a dangerous glint in his eyes while he raises an eyebrow in challenge.

Shit, shit shit-

Minseok’s jaw clenches, eyes narrowing in anger and worry. But he doesn’t move, causing Seth to send him a bright smile.

“Now, be a good fag and step back.”

Seth pushes Jongdae forward, forcing Minseok to walk backwards.

“Hey, Bo!” Seth’s sudden shout has Jongdae and Minseok flinching. “He’s at the freezers!”

Despite them flinching, Seth keeps on walking and after only a few steps, Minseok’s back in the frozen food aisle. The steps get louder, closer and it takes every bit of bravery of Minseok to stop walking when Seth does. His hands are sweaty, but his gaze is focussed on Jongdae, who is biting his lips with teary eyes. Minseok’s heart aches.

And then he sees Jun behind Seth, jogging into the aisle they came from. But there are also steps coming from his right and Minseok’s head snaps around. The glinting of metal, only a second left to twist around and protect his face.

The knife cuts through his shirt instead, slashing the skin of his shoulders beneath and forcing a cry out of Minseok. Hot white pain erupts, his knees buckle and suddenly the floor comes closer. His arms move on their own, trying to catch his fall and avoid smashing his face on the grey tiles. They give way though, the pain in his shoulders too much to keep himself upright, so Minseok sags onto his chest with a guttural groan. Blood pounds in his ears, blocking out every other sound. But he longs to see Jongdae, to make sure he wasn’t attacked, too. Minseok turns his head, biting his lips at the pain of the skin stretching in his neck.

He is met with a tilted picture of Bo with a knife in one hand, stepping next to Jun and Seth, who’s still holding Jongdae down. A small red line leads down his throat now, knife still pressed against his skin, but Jongdae keeps struggling against Seth’s hold. Minseok catches Jongdae’s gaze, heart exploding in pain at the younger’s shocked expression, brown eyes spilling tears. Jongdae’s lips are moving, probably calling his name and Minseok tries to listen for it. To clear the cloud of white pain and hear Jongdae’s voice.

But he doesn’t get to, Bo grips Jongdae’s jaw with his free hand - gloved fingers turning it to force Jongdae to look at him. Intimidated, Jongdae stops crying and struggling, his brown eyes staring into Bo’s, frozen in fright. Minseok growls in protest, but it comes out as a deep groan. At least he can actually hear it now, but it also means Bo’s seething voice reaches his ear.

“-your pretty mouth only when we ask you something. Now,“ He turns to look at Seth. “Why are you here with him, anyways?”

Seth meets Bo’s inquiring gaze with a pout on his lips.

“Don’t be mad. I heard a crash and wanted to check on you.”

Bo’s expression softens, his tender smile at Seth a stark contrast to his harsh grip on Jongdae’s jaw. The sight increases the anger pooling in Minseok’s stomach, accompanying the white burn pounding in his shoulders.

“Well, as you can see, we’re unharmed.”

Now Bo turns to look at Minseok, forcing Jongdae to do the same. Their eyes meet and Minseok clenches his jaw, not knowing what to do against the fright in Jongdae’s gaze. With Jongdae held down and Minseok miserable on the floor - shit, his skin is _burning_.

“He tried a stunt.” Bo says and Jun scoffs from behind Seth. “Throwing a glass bottle at us. A pathetic throw, I admit, but still an attack. I thought we could stay civil, but you’re two little rebels, aren’t you?”

His body still faces Minseok, but Bo’s head turns to look at Jongdae again. The thumb holding Jongdae’s jaw moves across his jawline and cheek, caressing the reddened skin. Jongdae flinches at the rough fabric of the glove rubbing across his sensitive skin.

“But you’ll be a good boy from now on, right? Or your friend’s back won’t be the only thing bleeding.” Bo smiles. “So, you said you got more stashes. I like to think I’m a nice person, I’m giving you another chance – lead me to the other stashes and I advise you to prove my trust. Remember, things can always get worse for you.”

Bo stops the movement of his thumb, releasing Jongdae’s jaw. He keeps staring into Jongdae’s wide eyes though, the younger still frozen in Seth’s hold.

“Now, what do you say?”

Jongdae bites his lips and stares back. A few seconds pass, before he breaks their eye-contact and glances to Minseok. His brown eyes flit between his back and face, eyebrows scrunching together. Minseok can’t decipher the depth in his gaze – panic, anger, worry, pain?

“O-okay.” The furrow between his brows deepens at Minseok’s gasp and he looks to Bo again, gaze turning pleading. “But let me help him first. Please, I-I just … don’t let him just lie there.”

Minseok’s heart throbs at the break in Jongdae’s voice, his back pulsing hot in response. Seth scoffs, but Bo silences him with a glare. He looks back to Jongdae, then to Minseok – his gaze assessing. Minseok holds his breath.

“Okay, you can help him to sit up.” He turns to Jongdae, eyes stern and eyebrows furrowed in warning. “Be quick, no tricks.”

Jongdae nods, gaze thankful. Bo nods to Seth, who groans in protest but lowers his knife nonetheless. He shoves Jongdae to Minseok, catching his eye-contact and Minseok feels sick at the disgust in Seth’s eyes.

“You’re lucky Bo is a softy for romance.”

Said man grumbles, but Minseok can’t see him anymore – Jongdae suddenly blocks his view, judging by his gasp he was shoved again. Minseok searches his gaze, but Jongdae’s eyes are locked on his shoulders and he stumbles another step, only to fall onto his knees in front of Minseok’s upper body a second later. A low sob bubbles past his lips and Minseok squeezes his eyes shut, feeling tears welling up.

This is so, so wrong.

They should’ve been safe, still cuddled under their blankets and kissing their days away. But instead, Minseok flinches and groans when Jongdae’s fingers touch his burning skin.

“Shh, I-I’m so sorry, M-min …” The touch gets lighter, “I’m sorry we stayed, for n-not leaving like you wanted, I-I’m so sorry this happened ...”

Minseok’s eyes are still closed, but Jongdae’s broken voice is enough to know he’s crying. He can feel how Jongdae’s hands shake while he peels pieces of his shirt off his bloody skin. It _fucking burns_ , forcing Minseok to clench his jaw not to whimper and cause Jongdae even more feelings of guilt. He fails, hearing Jongdae sniffing before he speaks again.

“It-it doesn’t look that bad, H-hyung.” It’s clearly a lie, but one Minseok wants to believe. “I-I’m going to move you now, o-okay?”

He groans in response, trying to prepare himself mentally for the incoming pain. But Jongdae doesn’t grip his arms to help him get up like he expected – instead, his hands grasp his shirt around his ribs and he rolls Minseok onto his left side. It’s fast enough for Minseok not to register the pain at first and he moves his right arm on instinct, resting his hand onto the floor to balance his new position. He regrets the movement the next second though, his shoulders pulse with pain and Minseok with his eyes still closed, clenches his jaw again.

“It’s okay, H-hyung.”

One of Jongdae’s hands lets go of his shirt and caresses his right arm. The touch is calming, soft – almost tingling in contrast to the burning on his back. It’s soothing enough to allow Minseok to open his eyes, meeting Jongdae’s knees and when he looks higher, brown eyes have him swallow hard. Oh, how Minseok wishes this would be different, not-

A loud scoff followed by a fake retching sound burst their bubble, reminding them of their observers. It has Minseok wince and Jongdae sigh deeply, his hands wandering to Minseok’s waist. After a small warning, he pushes, letting Minseok’s lower body slide backwards until he can feel something solid against it.

Ah, the freezer. A part of his brain expects it to be cold, but it isn’t – there’s no electricity to keep the cooling system running. Minseok thinks back to their safe place and his mind strangely remembers where exactly the first aid-kit would be: thirst stack from the main entrance of their box labyrinth, the first box on the left side.

It’s no use though.

Jongdae changes his grip to Minseok’s arms, thumb caressing his skin and they share a look. Minseok knows it’ll hurt, but he nods and clenches his jaw once again in anticipation. He tenses his muscles and with the help of Jongdae, he gets up to lean against the freezer.

His jaw hurts from how much he clenches it. The back of his head slumps against the wall of the freezer with a dull pain, which is overpowered by fresh waves of hot pounding throbs through his skin due to the freezer against it. It takes every bit of willpower not to shut his eyes, but he has Jongdae in front of him, brown eyes full of emotions and eyebrows furrowed. The reddened skin of his left cheek stands out against the rest of his pale face and his curled lips are shiny from biting.

Minseok also notices how Jongdae’s collar is tinted red by the blood from the cut on his throat. He growls at the sight, the sound causing Jongdae to tighten the grip around his arms.

“I’m sorry, M-min.” His worried eyes give Minseok’s front a once-over – lingering on his neck for a second. “I-I know it hurts, I’m sorry …”

His gaze wanders back to Minseok’s neck and it unsettles Minseok. He wills himself to concentrate on the area and then Minseok can feel a few drops of – shit, of blood clinging to his skin. It’s uncomfortable, he suddenly feels dirty and there’s a panicked heat in his veins. Minseok moves his right hand, wanting to feel Jongdae’s skin and ground himself. Jongdae’s eyes widen, his left hand moving from Minseok’s arm to his hand, clutching it in his grasp. The touch lifts Minseok’s worries for a moment, familiar skin on his and brown eyes staring at him. But the concern and panic in them is the complete opposite to what Minseok would want to recognize in them.

Jongdae bites his lips again, breaking their eye-contact to distance himself a bit and loosen his grip on Minseok’s other arm, careful not to jostle him and risk him losing his balance against the freezer. Minseok follows his movements with his gaze, how Jongdae’s hand goes to his pants now, reaching into his pocket to-

“Nu-uhh!~” Seth’s voice so close has Minseok flinch and then wince at the resulting pain. Jongdae flinches, too, but he gets pulled back the next second. “Nice try, twink, but enough of your disgusting lovey-dovey shit.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen more, crossing Minseok’s gaze with panic and then he’s dragged back by Seth. His legs are wobbly, posing no obstacle to the following shove – pushing him further back and against Bo. Jongdae grimaces when his butt hits the floor and his shoulders knock against Bo’s knees, but he tries to get up the next second.

“I-I only wanted to get a tissue, I don’t have any we-“

“Shut up.”

Bo stops Jongdae’s attempt to get up, gripping his neck harshly. A pained whine pushes past Jongdae’s lips, but it’s silenced the next second – Bo’s other hand holds a knife to Jongdae’s throat, but this time the metal is already coated with a red shine. Minseok’s stomach drops when he realizes it’s his own blood.

“I said don’t betray my trust, but apparently I was uncareful.”

Minseok feels nauseous, seeing Jongdae at the mercy of this man and then hearing such words. Bo leans backwards, pulling Jongdae back with the grip of his neck – only to chuckle at Jongdae’s whine. It has Minseok’s veins fill with freezing horror, pushing away the painful throbs at the realization of Bo _enjoying_ Jongdae’s pain. But didn’t he say-

“I don’t like to be careless. I wanted to be nice, but you tried one trick too much. Congratulations, my patience is gone.” Bo’s lips form a tense line. “Jun, come here.”

Minseok almost forgot about the other guy, who nods and hums, stepping forth from his place behind Seth to get to Bo. His expression is filled with too much glee, cheeks rounded and he looks like a child ready to rip a fly’s wings off.

“What shall I do, dear Boss?”

Jun’s cheerful voice is a stark contrast to Bo’s coldness and it has a shiver run over Minseok’s skin.

“We should have done this from the beginning.” Bo tightens his grip on Jongdae, eliciting a whimper. “Search his pockets and Seth,” Said man grins at Bo’s cold voice. “search the other one.” Minseok flinches when Bo looks at him, prompting Seth to walk in his direction.

His heart thumbs hard when his view of Jongdae gets blocked by Seth, with his almost grotesque grin, too wide and lips shiny. The axe on his back shifts higher when Seth gets onto one knee – entirely too close for Minseok’s emotional and chaotic mind. Which is why he squirms away from the hand reaching for him, but Seth’s eyebrows furrow and before Minseok can react, his jaw explodes in pain.

The back of his head slams against the freezer, his ears are ringing and the additional pain forces a cry out of Minseok, but suddenly everything is moving and he scrunches his eyes shut, teeth grinding. His back sends stronger waves of painful throbs through his veins, the freezer unforgiving on his wounded skin. The pain lets Minseok see too many colours behind his eyelids, so he opens them to flee the nauseous feeling creeping in his stomach. But it doesn’t help, because now his sight is tilted.

Shit, his upper body slid down the freezer with his hands splayed out and Minseok can make out Seth in front of him, arms moving to search through his pants pockets. His movements are far from careful, ripping seams and increasing the nausea in Minseok’s stomach. The ringing in his ears subdues, making room for Jongdae’s cries.

“Min-Minseok! Hyung! Why did you-“

A smack, followed by a sob and Minseok’s heart screams.

“You’re no fun.” It’s Jun’s voice, sounding annoyed. “Seth, did you find something?”

Said man gives a negative hum as an answer and gets up, glinting eyes raking over Minseok’s pained form. Minseok gives his best to glare back, but it only causes Seth to chuckle, lips stretching into a grin once more. He walks back to the others, revealing the sight of a crying Jongdae still held on his knees in front of Bo. The knife is still pressed to his throat. Minseok checks Jongdae for new injuries, spotting his left cheek coloured a deeper red than before. The younger’s shoulders are moving with his panting breath, head bobbing up and down with each sob. Minseok’s heart breaks seeing him like this and he searches for Jongdae’s gaze, which appears hazy and unfocused. His teary, brown eyes are full of pain and fear and hopelessness, it has Minseok feel his own sight get blurry.

“Well, I didn’t expect you’d find something.” Minseok hears Bo sigh, but he keeps his eyes on Jongdae’s tear streaked face. “He wouldn’t have used a bottle as a weapon otherwise. They were clever with the stashes, but dumb enough to have no weapons on themselves.”

He gets amused chuckles by Seth and Jun in response.

“So much trouble just because of my carelessness and kimchi, god, I could have handled this much faster from the beginning.” Bo sighs again and to Minseok’s surprise, he retracts his knife from Jongdae’s throat. “Your room has enough good stuff and we can find the stashes on our own. I’m sorry, but we don’t need you anymore.”

Minseok’s eyes widen, but before he can utter a word, Bo forces Jongdae up and shoves him into Minseok’s direction. The push is too strong, causing Jongdae to stumble the few steps forward, arms flailing to gain balance and there’s a moment where their gazes interlock.

Jongdae looks panicked, eyes filled with a storm of emotions and eyebrows hidden by his bangs. His cheeks shine with tears, reddened and Minseok can only stare in shock when he loses his momentum - body tipping towards the freezer, but his hands are not fast enough to cushion his fall.

A dull thud, followed by a bone-chilling, painful crack.

The sound of something heavy falling.

Minseok chokes when he feels it. Feels the added weight on his waist and hip, on his thigh and his heart stops beating for a second. What-

“D-dae?”

There’s no answer.

A breathy sob slips past his lips, eyes getting watery and stomach churning. Another sob, but Minseok doesn’t hear it, the white noise in his mind is paralyzing - shutting down every thought and freezing his body. Numb, Minseok can only watch how Bo sends them an annoyed look, slipping his knife into his pockets and motioning to the others to search the aisle with his other hand. Seth steps closer to him, mumbling something and jerking his chin to Minseok’s direction. His words let Bo’s gaze glint with a cold glee, his hand patting Seth’s arm.

“-what you want.”

His words reach Minseok’s buzzing mind, but he can’t process their meaning. Seth grins in response, teeth showing and Bo mirrors his smile, before he pats his arm again and steps back. He nods to Jun, both turning around to walk down either side of the frozen food aisle. They slip past his view, Minseok’s teary gaze is frozen on the sight of Seth coming closer. His teeth are on display in a grotesque smile, eyes glinting and his right hand reaches behind himself – gripping the head of the axe on his back. Minseok’s stomach twists, watching how the handle of it is revealed inch by inch and Seth’s smile seems to grow even bigger.

“Finally, some fun!”

Seth swings the axe around, slipping his grip from the head to its handle and points the blunt head to Minseok’s feet. His shoulders lift and Minseok’s numb mind can’t follow his movement fast enough-

A crack.

And a scream bursts out of Minseok.

His right foot explodes in pain, a bright overpowering wave washing over his body and his eyes squeeze shut on their own. He jerks back on instinct, not even feeling the hard wall of the freezer on his back or the additional weight on his body – another crack, another scream and this time his left leg joins the immense throbbing of pain. For a moment Minseok sees white behind his eyelids. His jaw clenches hard, he feels his hands shaking on the floor and his breath choking.

A giggle breaks through the storm in his mind.

“I love it when I can do what I want.” Minseok gasps when something pokes his right feet. “This looks funny, bet you can’t follow and try another trick this time, eh?” A thoughtful hum. “I know I fucked up with keeping watch, but Bo doesn’t like tricks, so maybe I can still get that kimchi?”

Minseok can’t pay much attention to his words at first, but the initial pain in his leg and foot recedes – replaced by a constant throb which pounds in synch with the wound on his shoulder. So, when Minseok can think more clearly again, trying to control his breathing and shaking hands, he opens his eyes.

Seth crouches in front of him, right hand holding the axe and the other still outstretched from poking Minseok’s foot. Refusing to look at it, Minseok keeps his eyes on Seth’s face - sending a hot glare his way. It gets noticed, Seth turns to face him more – once again a grin on his lips and eyes glinting amused.

“Glare as much as you want, you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” He looks back at Minseok’s legs and giggles again. “Oh, what a view.”

Minseok clenches his jaw, glaring harder – pain and anger mixing in his stomach. Seth isn’t bothered by it in any way, his free hand reaches past Minseok’s legs and he has to force himself not to follow the motion, refusing to look at his feet. A displeased hum comes from Seth, his eyebrows furrowing in disgust.

“Urgh,” Seth pulls his hand back and Minseok freezes at the red coated fingertips. “twink blood, disgusting. Looks like someone needs to wipe the aisle here. Tch, what a bad customer service.”

He chuckles at his joke, wiping his fingers on Minseok’s pants, jostling his foot and eliciting another gasp from Minseok. Another amused grin gets sent his way, before Seth gets up and turns to walk down the aisle – the same direction Bo left. He doesn’t say anything, only the sound of the axe dragging across the floor indicates how the distance between them grows. For a moment, Minseok stares ahead – sight blurry and unfocused. He can’t hear the axe anymore, no steps or voices. The silence is numbing, pressing heavy on his mind and his ears start ringing.

He feels cold.

His back pulses, his leg and foot throb and his skin is itchy and cold from … from what? The skin on his back burns due to the freezer irritating his wound, but his waist, hip and legs … the tiles are cold, yes, but - his skin feels wet. Minseok’s eyebrows quiver, biting his lips. He doesn’t want to look. What would he see?

Nothing good, he knows. Everything hurts, his fingers are numb – tears spring into his eyes. It hurts so much and Minseok doesn’t know what to do. His mind is empty for a moment, filled with agony - but his heart aches the next second, a whimper leaving his lips.

 _Jongdae_.

Shit, he didn’t answer and the _crack_ -

Suddenly the weight on his waist, hip and thigh feels heavier and Minseok realizes that he doesn’t feel any movement. Another whimper, which grows into a sob.

He really doesn’t want to look.

But his eyes seem to move on their own, gaze moving from empty shelves to grey tiles and then to his legs, shit, _his legs_. His right foot has a weird angle, definitely broken and Minseok bites his lips. He can’t see his other leg clearly, but he feels how his pants feel tight by how swollen it must be. The fabric is wet, explaining the coldness he feels and Minseok chokes on his breath when he sees the red colour tinting his pants.

Red also creeps past his pants, filling the gaps between the tiles.

His stomach churns, _shit so much blood_ , and Minseok hesitates, heart beating hard and painful in his chest. Slowly, he tilts his head lower, chin touching his chest and the skin on his back protesting at the movement. But in the next second, he doesn’t feel the pain anymore. Everything numbs at the sight of a knee resting on his thigh. A small hand lies in front of it, limb and pale and its fingertips touch one of the red lines growing beneath them. Minseok’s eyes follow an arm, which is just as pale and splayed next to his stomach and leading to-

Minseok gasps for air.

Jongdae is partly lying on him with his upper body curled, right shoulder wedged between the freezer and Minseok. His chest presses onto Minseok’s hip and the other shoulder is hanging limply. The weight on Minseok’s waist comes from Jongdae’s head and his heart stops at the sight of brown tufts of hair. Jongdae’s face is turned away, nestled into the fabric of Minseok’s shirt – which feels far too wet.

Minseok gulps, the skin on Jongdae’s neck is coloured red – seeping into his collar.

“D-dae?”

He grimaces at the sound of his own voice.

“Jongdae?”

But Minseok doesn’t get any reaction.

He feels his eyes burn with tears, cold hands shaking. There’s the urge to touch and make sure … but his hands are too heavy and numb and Minseok can’t convince them to move. He wouldn’t be able to feel any pulse with them, anyways – especially when it’s a faint one. His eyes are frozen on brown air and the neck, heart aching and his lungs stinging. After a few painful heartbeats, Minseok has to force himself to stop looking at Jongdae’s bloody neck and focuses on his shoulders instead. They are not moving and he has to suppress a sob.

This can’t be true. Maybe Jongdae’s breathing is so faint that Minseok can’t see or feel it? Minseok gets an idea. Everything in him screams against risking and hurting Jongdae, but Minseok has to be sure. He has to make sure Jongdae isn’t …

His heart pounds hard in his chest and Minseok bites his lips. One part of his brain knows that Jongdae must have been moved by Minseok’s flinch earlier, but Minseok wasn’t able to perceive anything but his pain at that moment – maybe he’ll notice a sign of life from Jongdae now?

After a deep inhale, he shimmies his hips – jostling Jongdae on top of him. Now that he’s looking and listening and feeling for a reaction, his heart screams even louder when Jongdae’s body stays limp, no other movement visible than the ones caused by Minseok.

There is nothing. No whine, no whimper, no flinch, shit, no _breathing_.

His sight gets blurry once again, cold terror spreads in his veins and Minseok can’t do anything against the sobs bubbling in his chest, against his panted breathing. Against his broken heart.

Hot tears slide down his cheeks, the bridge of his nose and he can’t see anything but vague shapes. There’s the ringing in his ears, blocking out his own cries and sobs. His mind is overwhelmed by the anguish in his heart, each heartbeat a painful reminder.

Jongdae is dead.

Sobs wreck Minseok’s pained body, each panted breath increasing the pounding waves spreading from his leg and foot. His back burns with each jostled movement against the freezer.

Shit, the _freezer_. Minseok’s mind goes crazy, torturing his crying heart by conjuring pictures.

Pictures of an ice cream carton in his hand.

Of the black uniform shirt, too tight around his throat.

Of curled lips and a sweet voice – “ _… so, eh, are you Kim Minseok-ssi?”_

Of big brown eyes looking down, small hands fidgeting.

_“… I’m sorry for causing you extra work, but, eh, I’m Kim Jongdae. Please take good care of me.”_

It _hurts_.

It hurts so fucking much.

Minseok can’t do anything but sob, the memories tormenting his heart and soul. The sweet voice of Jongdae lingers in his mind, reminding Minseok of what he lost. Of what they had, how much he loves Jongdae. Ghosts of the past echo in his mind, kisses and confessions, heat and passion, tender smiles and warm hands.

He loves Jongdae, but Jongdae is dead.

And fate is cruel, he realizes. Fate is cruel and ironic. Because everything started and ended here, at the freezers - in the frozen food aisle.

Minseok never thought he’d experience a life changing moment in his life there, but one might say working and then hiding in a supermarket after a comet strike raised the chances of such a thing happening to him. And while his mind replays memories of the past and the blood of Jongdae seeps through his clothes, pain throbbing through his whole body – Minseok realizes, you really don’t get to choose these things.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you a tissue* Thank you for reading :3


End file.
